FAKE
by stukinmyskin
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue please. Ryo&Dee pairing. This is for vamprincess.


*_So hey guys! I think that this isn't my best smut piece but enjoy anyway. Don't be shy. Leave some R&R_

FAKE  
"Gah! Can I do something right for once?" Dee yelled at himself in the safe confines of his apartment. He had scared Ryo off again by moving to fast for him. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair Dee growled in frustration.  
Were his feelings nothing to him? Did Ryo really think that he'd wait for him forever?  
Sure Laytner had to admit at first he was just searching for something of a nice little bed mate when he had begun working with his partner but now the dark head had no idea how to put his words and actions in better use in showing Maclean he had really fallen head over heels.  
Sighing again in aggravation, Dee dragged himself over to his bed and slumped his tall muscular frame on elbows and knees, cradling his head in his hands. He suddenly felt so tired. Angry tears began to make themselves known but he made no effort to stop the single tear he would ever allow to fall whether publicly or privately. Because Dee was to upset to close the door behind him he didn't hear anyone come in in his distressful state where all his walls and guards were down. Dee's usually suave being was breaking down. His body already beginning to shut down, vainly trying to cut off from the tightening pain he felt in his chest.  
His eyes were glazing over when his tear had run half past his cheek when warm familiar hands gently cupped his face. Lifting Dee's green eyes to meet concerned dark brown irises his tear settled on his chin.  
Ryo didn't know what to do over the past few weeks, Dee had been getting more…intimate. It's not that he didn't mind having the dark head flirting with him because he could easily brush it off but the held gazes and the brush of lips on his hands or shoulders he couldn't easily put out of his mind. Earlier today, however, had taken the cake. Dee had managed to confess his undying love for him without even a waiver in his eyes. Dee had cornered him closing his hand over Ryo's chin and began to bring his lips down watching Ryo, and with every passing second Ryo didn't know what to do!  
Panicking Ryo just…acted without thinking and punched Dee in the stomach so he would have just enough room and time to run away from his grasp. Ryo began to flee but couldn't help the urge to look back at his partner's stooped over form. Dee had stayed in that position long after a few minutes passed and he caught his breath Dee just stayed in his crumpled and defeated position.  
Then he straightened.  
And looked Ryo straight in the eye once more.  
Ryo tried not to visibly shiver under the heated gaze and flinch when Dee rushed past him nearly knocking him over.  
It was then that Ryo knew he needed to decide on whether he really wanted this man in his life. Considering every detail and drawback and trying to weigh out his odds. Yeah, he knew that it was his cop taking over of the situation and he was making it very impersonal but Ryo didn't know what else to do!  
He had never fallen in love with a man before!  
…Fallen in love? He thought as dirty blond eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. Well he supposed he had fallen in love with him. Dragging his hand through his hair, Ryo let out his unknowingly held breath. It was high time he stopped thinking like a cop and started thinking like himself, and he loved Dee the way Dee loved him.  
That's what brought him to Dee's apartment, kneeling before the man he loved cupping his chin and watched Dee's tear move ever so gracefully on his high cheek bones and smooth skin. It was then he moved swiftly. Fast enough to make the tear drop fall on Dee's lap when he captured his lips that he confirmed his feelings and that's when Dee woke from his distress and had turned it into desire.  
"Mmm" moaned Ryo when Dee's clever tongue slipped inside his mouth.  
They began to peel off each other's winter clothing desperate for the feel of the other's bare skin. Dee managed to get Ryo's shirt off skimming his fingers over his body sending shivers down his spine. "Ah Dee..." Breaking their kiss Dee latched his mouth of the sensitive spot on the dirty blond's neck. "Dee...ahh" Ryo arched as the dark head began to fondle his dusty pink nipple.  
"Mine" breathed Dee "All mine."  
To prove his point Dee gently started caressing Ryo's right nipple while suckling just under the left making his mark of what was rightfully his. Claiming his lips again, they could taste the hot unadulterated need beginning to bubble in their veins. They could taste the sweet spice from the wrestling of their tongues fighting for dominance. "Mm..." moaned Ryo again after losing the battle and opening his mouth a little further for Dee's probing tongue to uncover every crevice of his mouth. Greedily searching for more heated skin, the dark head grabbing a fist full of hair pulled the dirty blond's head back to suck passionately onto the older man's junction of his neck and chin. "Mmm Dee.." breathed Ryo fumbling with the buttons on the younger man's shirt.  
Grunting in frustration, Ryo suddenly ripped Dee's shirt open wanting his skin.  
The vibrations from Dee's mouth was slowly bringing out his inner animal. "Ahhh..." gasped the dirty blond when he suddenly found himself straddled on the dark head's lap who was doing wonders to both his sensitive pink perks of flesh with magnificent hands.  
Oh the magnetic pull was too delicious so Ryo took it upon himself to roll his hips over Dee's and gained himself a surprised moan in the process. He couldn't stop, the friction was too good. It seemed Dee couldn't either because he began to grind back. Sweat began to run down their necks and drench their clothes but they didn't stop.  
"R-ryo...I'm g-gonn...ahhhh"  
Dee threw his head back as his seed fused his pants to his legs in a hot sticky mess and groaned with dark arousal when he felt Ryo do the same. Bucking his hips up, Dee flipped them over. "My turn..." Was the only dark head's deep growl of a warning before effectively ripping off each other's clothes before Ryo could blink. 'Oh yeah, I can get used to this.' Thought Ryo arching and hissing when Dee's hot and thick member snapped inside of him without stretching him. "DEE!" Cried out the dirty blond holding on desperately to Dee when he started to hammer into him. "Oh gawd that...feels so good...ah ah...Mmmm!" The rhythm was hot, fast, and full of need. Dee hummed in approval when Ryo writhed underneath him with the twin expressions of pleasure and pain. "Ah ah ah...aww hmmm Dee...ohhhh yessssss! Right there!" White flashed before Ryo's eyes when Dee thrusted right into his prostate. "Scream Ryo..."  
He didn't need to be told twice.  
He screamed when he felt Dee bury deep inside him.  
He lost his mind when he felt his release coming soon.  
"Dee! Augh.." Ryo panted when his seed released and scorched both of thier stomachs with a splash of heat.  
"...Ryo...mine..." Dee grunted releasing himself inside Ryo the dipped his head to press his lips onto the dirty blond's sealing their union.


End file.
